heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.20 - A Brief Catch-Up
Danger room. It is exactly what it says it is, for the most part. Could be called 'graduated danger room', but that'd be too long to fit on the door. If it was marked on the door, anyway. Within, there is a level 3 program running. It's basic. It's unglamourous. And it's perfect for the moment. Kurt is inside, and the obstacles that come run the gamut from beams shooting out of the walls, to intensive, very sticky glue patches that attempt to strike and hold (disappearing when it doesn't read a life force caught), flame-outs and the like. Dodging a heavy, explosive missile (a beam) from the floor, Kurt pushes off it, curls up in an almost ball BACKWARDS, to do a back flip, only to grip a fleeting bar further towards the ceiling. It's not a perch that remains too long, however, as flames burst from the ceiling, ready to singe anything or anyone that may be taking that momentary rest. *BAMF* *BAMF* The Danger Room was one of those things that Jocelyn still hadn't really gotten the hang of. She was scheduled to hit up the Danger Room next with a basic level 1 course (though she wasn't sure who was going to be running the simulation - there had been some debate about that) and she'd gotten here a little bit early. So there's a simulation running. The teenager steps into the control and observation area to watch the fuzzy blue elf for the moment, studying how the danger room plays out at this higher level. Looked more interesting to her than the dinosaur simulation she'd been exposed to. It was good to get some idea of what the room could do, too. However, the girl wasn't going to interupt the man as he participated in the course. She was far more interested in learning by observing in this case. She hoped Kurt didn't mind, though she figures she wouldn't have been able to get into the observation area early if it was an issue. She did have this habit of arriving early anyway. If Kurt happens to look at her, she'll give him a polite nod, but not actually speak. One step, two.. and Kurt is running along the thin cable near the ceiling. Just like home! There's a sudden *thhhhhhp* as bolts of arrows come from a sudden opening, and he rolls forward once, twice, only to leap off and land, sticking to the wall. "Eat your heart out, Spidey.." comes as a murmur, and pushing off the wall as another explosion comes from below, he leaps to the ceiling, hanging there for a moment, upside down from his feet. This gives him that vantage now to see through the window. "Jocely-" *BANG* Another bit comes from a corner, a net flying through the air, only the strands gleam, giving it a more sinister, dangerous look. Yellow eyes glance, and the second before it arrives, *BAMF* *BAMF* And Kurt is on an outcropping, perched for the moment. "You have a training mission today?" Kurt obviously didn't check the schedule. It's also possible she was signed in under her codename, which everyone may not associate with her immediately. Jocelyn nods to the man when he speaks to her. "I'm up next, yeah," Jocelyn says. "Showed up early because it seemed like a good idea," the teenager tells Kurt. She keeps the statements short and simple though, since Kurt was obviously in the middle of training. "I can step out, if you prefer". She didn't want to bother the man or be a distraction. Her tone of voice is a little more quiet than it normally is. The danger room is observed even as Jocelyn speaks with Kurt. Arrows and nets and lovely attacks. It almost made Jocelyn think she should seriously consider bringing a sword into the Danger Room next time. Of course, that would require her both acquiring a sword and learning how to use it, both not insignificant barriers to trying such a stunt. "Ach.. so.." Kurt takes a step off his ledge to fall straight down. In the next heartbeat, however, he's 13 feet in the air once again, and beginning the fall. He's not even fully 'there' before he begins to move, using the falling momentum to reach out to grab on a moving bit of wall.. and as the part is sucked back towards the wall, he's riding it in order to leap up and do his wall-clinging thing again. "Denn I will end this quickly." He was just playing? "Ate too much last night." Again, there's a *thhhhhhhwp* of a rain of arrows that come from the floor, threatening to shish-ka-bob him. He leaps up, and as he goes, there's an arm coming from the wall, threatening to grab him, an electric current giving something of a *ZZZZT* sound as it approaches. Pushing off a random bit of flying material, Kurt goes for that finale; lining up the electric fist with the arrows that are on their way to poke new holes in his fuzzy blue body. One meets the other, and sparks fly, fires start.. and Kurt is on the move away. "End Simulation 3.768 Bravo und shut down." The moment the command is given, the Danger Room begins to comply. Fire suppression systems kick in, and as Kurt drops to the floor, the electrical fire is also put out. Looking up at the observation windown, he gives the teen a smile. "Nein.. I can always come down here." As for swords? Well, Kurt simply didn't bring them today. Perhaps later, tomorrow, or.. at one point when he's feeling a little more like playing and less like needing the workout. Watching the stream of arrows that don't manage to hit the blue one, Jocelyn makes notes on what Kurt does and doesn't do in the situation, letting the room work a bit more against itself. That was an interesting tactic. She applauds a little bit for the man at the display before she speaks again. "Oh, I still have a little bit of time. I do not know who is operating mine yet. There are very good reasons I don't touch the controls". And those reasons had absolutey nothing to do with her tenure at the mansion, though that was certainly a reasonably big factor too. Just ask whoever was on duty in the library when she wanted to look something up. "Been doing well, Mr. Wagner?" she asks, glancing around the room once more. It was still weird to her to see the program just end like that. She wasn't used to it. Kurt's reactions are borne out of practice for YEARS. Even before he began teleporting, he was an acrobat. Slightly different skeletal and musculature helps with that, a great deal. With combat reflexes put into the mix after a good number of years? Three is the lowest he'll go in the Danger Room. *BAMF* *BAMF* From Danger Room floor to the Observation Room, Kurt appears and lands easily. Up close, the indigo fur is darkened in areas from sweat. "Ja, I imagine. Katzchen wasn't allowed to touch the controls for years." Taking a deep breath, Kurt lets it out slowly, his head canting as he moves to perch on the chair. Yes, perch. "I should ask the same. You have been a busy girl lately." Jocelyn reaches into the gym bag she'd brought with her and tosses a white towel over towards Kurt. "Here," the teenager says. She can't imagine having wet fur was that much fun. Kind of like having long hair that was soaking wet, but worse. "Katzchen?" Jocelyn asks. "I'm not familiar with that name. I'm just inept with technology, for the most part. I think I've broken the library computers three or four times already trying to print a document". Stupid computers. "But you didn't answer my question, Mr. Wagner," Jocelyn points out. "I've been...". Pause as the girl considers. "I'm doing alright, all things considered. I didn't get killed in Port Jarvis, so that I really can't complain about anything". Yes, she was in Port Jarvis at the time of the meteor strikes. She blames Domino for this...somehow. "Kitty. Kitty Pryde," Kurt offers. Catching the towel, he grunts a soft, "Danke," before his brows rise. "I will clean it for you." Read: make sure all the blue fur is off before it's given back. Drying his face now, getting the darker blue to blend a little better with the lighter, he hangs the towel around his neck. "Ja... I've been keeping an eye on the news." Arching his back so he perches straight for a moment in a stretch, Kurt goes back to 'slouching', and he looks amused. "I'm sure you haven't broken them. We've had worse students printing out their papers. Und, we've had kids who could go in.. literally.. und set their paper for the front of the queue.. und.." School of mutants. "As for me, I am still concerned about you children putting yourselves into harm's way. It's something that is between Scott und myself, however, und something that needs to be brought to his attention. Xavier's is a place where one should feel safe. Not a place where students feel is a last defense before those who would harm us rush us." "Has the news mentioned the part about the meteors being transport for alien robot scouts?" Jocelyn asks. "I've been pretty tied up since I got back, and haven't gotten to watch the news". Busy as in he's been bogged down with some backwork and perhaps some people who were cranky with her, to put it mildly. A nod is given about the towel. She wasn't too concerned about it, really. She lets Kurt talk about his difference of opinion between himself and Scott. However, Jocelyn doesn't comment on it immediately. "In general, I do think most of us do feel safe here, Mr. Wagner," she says. The comments about the computers are, for the moment, left untouched as well. "If I didn't feel like I was safe here, at least as safe as one can be, I would not be here. But, I can only speak for myself". "You did say that you didn't feel safe here unless you were part of keeping everyone safe. That has changed?" Kurt's brows rise in the question as he unfolds himself from his seat. "That truly hit me as being unfortunate, und something that should be addressed." The towel is pulled from his shoulders, and sure enough, bits of blue fur remain behind. It's shedding season, and while he doesn't shed badly, he is losing some. "Und, I'd seen a news report of you being wanted for murder in Detroit." Beat. "Other than the meteors." Which also isn't a good thing. Taking a deep breath, he lets it go slowly. "I don't give up on my students easily, Jocelyn. But I also expect them to take things away from their lessons too. It is a give und take." But! "Speaking of lessons, we have final rehearsals for my theatre group. Need to be there to support the stage manager. Have a good lesson in there, und keep your eyes open. It learns your moves und will play against it." "I'm evaluating how I feel," Jocelyn responds. "I prefer to take an active role in my safety and my health. That's not something that is likely to change. But I'm starting to see that having some protection isn't always a sign of failing on my part". At the mention of the news, Jocelyn frowns. "That is something that has been cleared up. Though I'd be glad to explain things more fully when you are not as pressed for time," the girl offers. Her tone is still a little hesitant for some reason, however. "Good luck with the rehearsal, and thank you for the advice". The girl will then wait for whatever poor soul is going to have to supervise her in the room. Category:Log